counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
CZ75-Auto
The CZ75-Auto is the first full-auto pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was released on the February 12, 2014, alongside Weapon Case 3, with its first skins being featured in that case. Overview The CZ75 is made by Česká zbrojovka Uherský Brod (CZUB) in the Czech Republic. First introduced in 1975, it is one of the original "wonder nines" featuring a staggered-column magazine, all-steel construction, and a hammer forged barrel. It has a good reputation amongst pistol shooters for quality and versatility at a reasonable price. The CZ75 used in Global Offensive is the CZ 75 Automatic, a selective fire version of the CZ 75B variant. It is a selective fire version of the pistol, only for sale to Police and Military units. The variant includes a muzzle compensator and the ability to mount a spare magazine in front of the trigger guard for use as a foregrip. The Global Offensive variant holds only 12 rounds in a magazine, and one spare magazine of 12 rounds in reserve. Its kill award is default and just like its alternative, the P250, is able to kill an enemy player with one shot to the head, even if that player is equipped with a helmet. Properties Advantages *Capable of delivering one-hit kills to the head even with the Helmet equipped. *Relatively cheap ($300). *Inflicts more damage against armoured opponents than the Glock, P2000, USP-S, and the Tec-9. *This is the only fully automatic pistol, making it more effective in close range combat than the other pistols. Disadvantages *When fired in full-auto, it becomes very inaccurate. *Its first shot has the lowest accuracy out of all the pistols in CS:GO *Very low ammunition reserve (24 rounds) and a smaller magazine than most pistols (12 rounds instead of 13). *A poor weapon of choice outside close-mid range combat *Long reload time (compared to most of the other pistols) Gameplay Tactics *The CZ75 Auto can be used to quickly subdue an enemy target at short to medium range by spraying bullets. **At longer ranges, it may be more wise to burst-fire, switch to a rifle, or retreat. **Despite being an automatic weapon, firing it like a machine gun is a bad idea, as you will empty your 24 rounds of ammo very quickly. *It is a great weapon for save/eco rounds, as it is fairly easy to kill at least one enemy player with its high rate of fire, moderate damage, and good penetration. Afterwards, you can pick up the fallen target's weapon when you have depleted ammunition for this pistol. * This pistol is more ideal for use by the defending team (e.g. the Counter-Terrorists on defusal maps or the Terrorists on hostage maps), as its limited ammunition and high rate of fire make it easier to hold positions defensively than it to push into new territory. *In casual and competitive modes, conserving ammunition for this pistol is very crucial as it has only one magazine in reserve (even less than the USP-S and the M4A1-S)! Be sure to use this pistol wisely and do not waste ammo. *This is a good secondary for the AWP as you can spray down the enemy if they get too close. Its combat effectiveness is close to the Desert Eagle and you don't have to use the CZ75 too often if you are using the AWP, unless the enemy team decides to storm your location. **This weapon is relatively cheap, which makes it suitable for players that purchased a weapon with a high price tag. Counter-Tactics *Enemies who spray bullets at long range will result in inaccurate shots which can enable you to kill this user easily with more accurate weapons or simply letting them empty the two small magazines they have. *This pistol has a long reload time and has a low ammunition reserve so if an inexperienced player has emptied all of his ammo (and has to reload), you can easily kill that user. *Avoid dealing with CZ75 users at close range. Retreat if you have to. *More powerful weapons, such as a shotgun at close range or a rifle at longer ranges, can counter CZ75 users. *In the pistol round, more accurate handguns, such as the P250, can give you a better advantage. *In close proximity, users may resort to ambushing enemies by spraying bullets. Be sure to stick with allied players to deter wielders from eliminating you. **At medium and longer ranges, experienced users may burst-fire. Keep strafing to avoid being hit and counter with a rifle (preferable in most situations). *Snipers may be armed with this pistol and will engage enemies at close ranges or if they have to reach certain areas. To avoid being overwhelmed, try to take cover and ambush them with an automatic weapon. Gallery Trivia *This is the first automatic pistol in Counter-Strike series. *This pistol shares its draw animation with the P250, P2000, Glock-18 and Five-SeveN. *Strangely, the CZ75 Auto does more damage than the Glock 18, despite the fact the the CZ75 shares the same caliber rounds (9x19mm Parabellum). This is probably meant to help balance out the weapons, paying little attention to realism. *This is one of few weapons that uses 9mm Parabellum in which it can kill fully armored players with a single headshot. The other weapon that shares this trait is the Tec-9. *It's unusual that the Terrorists can also purchase this pistol because the CZ75-Auto is mainly used by police forces in a few countries. Although, it's possible the Terrorists were able to purchase this automatic pistol in the black market. *In real life, the CZ75-Auto can hold 16 rounds. In-game, this was reduced to 12. *If the player reloads when the forward magazine has already been used, a traditional magazine reload identical to the reload of P250, P2000, Glock-18 and Five-SeveN will be performed. If there’s enough spare ammo, the forward magazine is restored when the weapon is holstered and re-drawn. External links *CZ 75 AUTOMATIC at Wikipedia. *CS:GO P250 Weapon Guide on YouTube. uk:CZ75 Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:9mm user Category:Pistols